1. Field
Thermosetting resin compositions useful for liquid compression molding encapsulation of a silicon wafer are provided. The so-encapsulated silicon wafers offer improved resistance to warpage, compared to unencapsulated wafers or wafers encapsulated with known encapsulation materials.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Liquid compression molding in the semiconductor packaging industry involves the coating of a protective material around and about a silicon wafer, a purpose of the protective material being to provide resistance against warpage of the wafer, particularly with an eye toward subsequent singulation of the wafer into individual die.
Conventional materials used to encapsulate silicon wafers have either not possessed the desired physical properties to offer improved resistance to wafer warpage, or have not lent themselves to application by liquid compression molding techniques.
It would be desirable therefore to provide encapsulation by liquid compression molding to silicon wafers materials suitable for application, which are thermosetting resin compositions capable of providing improved resistance to silicon wafer warpage.